bowling_is_a_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowling is a Ball Wiki
'Welcome to the Bowling is a Ball Wiki' We will take you on an adventure to the bowling alleys and show you exclusive places to bowl, how to bowl, famous bowlers, and fun facts about bowling so let's bowl away! Bowling is a sport that many take seriously while others bowl for fun. Whether you're going pro are not, here are a few tips, tricks, and techniques to add to the bowling fun. ' ' Bowling Basics: http://www.wikihow.com/Bowl Bowling can be a fun hobby or a competitive sport. A game is ten turns or frames and the goal is to knock down as many pins in one frame as possible. You can throw the ball twice in one turn as long as there are still pins left after your first throw. A bowling lane is sixty feet long from the foul line (the line closest to the bowler) to the head pin (the pin closest to the bowler). Ten pins are arranged at the end of the bowling lane at the beginning of every turn and arranged in a triangle formation with the point of the triangle facing the bowler. ' '''There is one pin in the first row (the head pin), two pins in the second row, three in the third, and four in the fourth. The pins in the back row are numbered seven through ten, the pins in the row in front of the back row are numbered four through six, the pins in the second row are numbered two and six, and the head pin is pin one. All pins are worth one point and the numbers are based on location. A strike is when you knock down all the pins on your first try – if you knock the rest down on your second try, you have a spare. Three strikes in a row is a turkey. A split is when the first ball of a frame knocks down the headpin but leaves two or more pins that are not next to each other. If your turn ends and there are still pins left, you have an open frame. ' ' The maximum amount of points you can get in a game is 300 – you can do this by getting twelve strikes in a row. Get some bowling shoes! You can rent a pair at a bowling alley or you can buy your own. Other types of shoes will either make you stick to the floor or make you slip too much and injure yourself. If you don't wear bowling shoes, you can also damage or leave scuff marks on the alley floor. Don't forget to wear socks or bring some with you! Now it's time to find a ball that's right for you. Bowling balls are labeled based on their weight - a ball with "8" written on it will weigh 8 pounds. A fourteen to sixteen ball works well for most adults with bigger hands and a ten to fourteen pound ball is best for smaller hands. It's typically better to have a heavier ball - it'll help you gain momentum. You should pick a ball that has ten percent of your weight - if you weigh 120 pounds, you should bowl with a 12 pounder. Get ready to throw that ball! Keep your thumb on top of the ball at ten o'clock position if you're right-handed and the two o'clock position if you're left-handed. Your back should be tilted slightly forward and your feet should be slightly apart. Your 'slide foot' (opposite of the hand you use to bowl) should be slightly in front of your other foot. Swing your arm backwards, then forwards, and release the ball. Local Bowling Alleys Below are some local bowling alleys in Pennsylvania. 'Trindle Bowling 4695 E. Trindle Road Mechanicsburg, PA 17050 (717) 737-9820 Hours are 11 AM to 10 PM on Sundays, 9 AM to 10 PM on Mondays and Thursdays, 8:30 AM to 10 PM on Tuesdays, 10 AM to 10 PM on Wednesdays, 11 AM to Midnight on Fridays, and 8 AM to Midnight on Saturdays. Hours are subject to change. Trindle Bowl also has an arcade. http://www.trindlebowl.net/ ' ' Parties They are reasonably priced, anyone in your group can participate, and it is not influenced by the weather. A company bowling party can help develop company morale, develop communication skills, and encourage teamwork and sportsmanship. There will be music, games, automatic bumpers that can be set to up or down, food and drink packages, and access to forty lanes with high-tech scoring. You can also have a birthday party there for your children – the cost is $10 per child. You get seventy-five minutes of bowling, ‘free’ shoes, bumper bowling and light weight balls, a hot dog and small drink for each child, and you can use the party room for an hour. LaneSide Café Hot and cold sandwiches, burgers, fries, soups, candy, ice cream, and other desserts are available. Grills and deep fryers are used to cook the food. The Café is open seven days a week for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. '''ABC West 6454 Carlisle Pike Mechanicsburg, PA 17050 (717) 766-7601 This bowling alley is open 8:00 AM to Midnight Sunday through Thursday and 8:00 AM to 1:30 AM on Friday and Saturday. http://abcwest.com/ ABC West is the largest bowling alley in Harrisburg Area and has forty-six lanes, all with built-in bumper guards, and screens with customizable animation themes. ' ' They also have alcohol and a full service pro shop. Snackbar The snackbar has a variety of foods including pizza, burgers, chicken tenders and nuggets, hot dogs, fries, pretzels, soda, and candy. Children's Birthday Parties For $50 you get two hours access to a bowling lane, bumper lanes (if you need them), and shoe rentals. You can also get a pizza and six medium drinks for $20 - each additional pizza $10.60 and each additional medium drink is $1.59. For ten dollars more you can purchase a souvenir birthday party bowling pin! Parties can be on Saturdays or Sundays. ' ' Fun Facts ' ' Bowling dates back as far as 3200 BC - that’s around the same time that some of the first forms of the written word were discovered. During the early 1900s, bowling balls were made of wood and later rubber was used. Around 1960, bowling ball manufacturers started using plastic. In 2010, Kelly Kulick was the first woman to win a title on the Professional Bowlers Association tour. Hannah Diem just became the youngest person in the United States to bowl a perfect game at the age of nine. The Inazawa Grand Bowling Centre in Japan is the largest bowling alley in the world and has 116 lanes!Bowling is a Ball